Unchained
by Aerilon452
Summary: After escaping Katrazi, Scorpius and Sikozu wipe away the last traces of distance between them. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE.


**SUMMARY:** Scorpius and Sikozu grow closer after the events on Katrazi.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing of Farscape

 **RATING:** M

 **PAIRING:** Scorpius/Sikozu

 **UNCHAINED:**

Sikozu curled her fingers into fists, her nails biting in her palm. Wrapped around her wrists were manacles, loose enough that she could free herself should she choose. She yanked at them making the chains jingle. Scorpius stood behind her, his gloved hand running down the center of her bare back. Her insides quivered from his touch; the lightest he'd ever given her. She uncurled her fingers, and then wrapped them around the chains that held her for this little game. A whisper of air breathed over her body, her nipples hardening. Behind her, she felt Scorpius kneel while he placed his hands to her hips. Sikozu couldn't help but gasp. So many sensations were running through her, her mind couldn't process them all. All she wanted to do was feel.

Through the gloves, Scorpius felt the shudders that ran through Sikozu's lithe body. After the events on Katratzi, he needed to find some measure of control. Exerting his will over her seemed the best place to start, and she was more than willing to let him. Her lovely back was exposed to his ravenous gaze. The first thing he wanted to do was touch her with his tongue. He touched the tip to the base of her spine and then began to move upwards, making her quiver all the more. She moaned his name loudly; the sound tantalizing to his ears. Scorpius drew the tips of his tongue all the way up until he could sink his teeth playfully into the crook of her neck.

"Scorpius…" Sikozu moaned, louder this time. She bowed her spine, the back of her head touching his armored shoulder. Her body was alive with desire, making every touch from him more distinct against her flesh. He came to stand in front of her, his hands cupping her breasts. She sank her teeth into her bottom lip looking at him. "Touch me more…"

"Where?" Scorpius asked, but he already made up his mind where he would explore her next. The juncture between her thighs called to him, begged for his attention. His heightened senses told him she was wet and ready for his dominant touch. He wanted to taste the sweat cream pooling between her legs. Touching his leather clad forehead to hers, Scorpius drew his left hand down the front of her body until he touched the legging she still had on. "Could you want my attention here?"

"Yes…." Sikozu moaned. The anticipation of having him explore her made her knees weaken. She had to tighten her hold on the chains that bound her in his cell. Scorpius curled his fingers in the waist band, pulling them down, exposing her skin to the cool air swirling around the chamber. Her head fell back and her jaw went slack. Sikozu had never found it so difficult to breathe as she did in this moment. The best she could manage were short, ragged gasps.

Scorpius peeled the metallic orange fabric down her amazingly long legs, enjoying the sight of her flesh quivering. Not being able to resist, he licked a small line up her right thigh, before sinking his teeth into the slender muscle. Sikozu jumped, her chains rattling, and her pleasure filled cries chased away the silence of the cell. He removed the garment from her body, and then stood up looking down upon her face. Her eyes were barely open robbing him of the sight of her intriguing teal colored eyes. "Have you ever had this done to you before?" Scorpius asked, bringing his hand up to lightly wrap his fingers around her throat.

"No," Sikozu breathed out weakly. Her thighs trembled in anticipation of his wicked exploration. Scorpius knelt down in front of her and gripped her right thigh. Momentarily, she was off balance, but he gave her the time she needed to transfer most of her weight to her left foot, and tighten her hold on her chains once more. She felt the cold touch of his armor bite into her skin. He took most of her weight upon his shoulder. Sikozu didn't have time to strike a new balance when his hot breath whispered across her center. Her body tensed, heating a few degrees higher.

Scorpius inhaled the wet, hot musk dripping from Sikozu's body. It had been a scent he been aware of a few times before when he'd done, or said, things that impressed her; that made her excited. It made him hunger to know what she tasted like. Now he had the chance to service those desires; and desire he had for her. He angled his head so he could drag his tongue through her slick fold in one long lick. She was nirvana on his palate, so much so, he had to lick her again. With his left hand, he spread her nether lips open to give him better access. Leisurely, he feasted upon her. His tongue swirled around the sensitive little bud that was common to all female's.

Sikozu cried out, her voice echoing along the walls of the Leviathan. Scorpius worked his tongue in a manner she'd never experienced, flicking it back and forth so fast. She felt the muscles in her thighs quivering in such a way that she doubted she'd be able to walk for several arns afterwards. Every pass of his tongue had her coming closer to orgasm. So many sensations rippled through her. She jerked when his talented muscle pushed into her, thrusting just inside. Her thighs instinctually wanted to close, to hold him where he was, but Scorpius would not allow it.

Scorpius forced himself to stop, to let Sikozu hover just on the brink of her release. He wasn't ready to have their intimate encounter end so soon after beginning. With more care, and gentleness, than he knew himself capable of, he lowered her leg from his shoulder. He held her his while she found some semblance of balance. She leaned forward, her forehead resting against his armor covered chest. The gesture made his lips turn up in a small smile. "Do you wish me to release you from your bonds?"

"No…" Sikozu replied, her voice shaky. She wrapped the chains around her hands, pulling herself up, to show him she was strong. He valued that as much as he valued her loyalty. "Keep me chained and do whatever you please…" Sikozu shuddered, aching for his touch, for the release that hovered just out of reach. Like he had in the transport pod, he put his hand around her throat, and squeezed lightly. The thrill of knowing her life was in his hands shot a bolt of pleasure straight through her.

Scorpius felt the heat radiating off Sikozu's body through the glove of his hand. Dipping his hand down, he caressed her bare backside watching her eyes flutter closed once more. To better enjoy her form, he had to remove some of his outer armor. He started with the shoulder plates, they in turn allowed the spine protector to disconnect, and finally he could unhook the codpiece. The restrictive leather of his cooling suit compressed his hardened male organ nearly to the point of pain. Scorpius needed to be inside Sikozu more than he needed his next breath of air, or another set of cooling rods. He lowered the front closer of the suit for momentary relief; the pressure of being confined alleviated. Stepping into her again, he lifted her effortlessly, and held her securely be the back of her thighs.

Sikozu gasped out of shock and rapture. The change in her height gave her enough slack with the chains so that she might cup his face with her right hand, and drape her left arm across his shoulders. She could feel the head of him nudging at her center, and he felt a little bigger than any other lover she'd ever taken. Her heart skipped a beat, mere moments before he pushed into her. "Yes, Scorpius!" Sikozu cried out, touching her brow to his.

Scorpius held tight control over his primal urges. Sikozu was still healing, he had to remember that. With great ease, he guided her body further down on him. Her body tightened on him, wrangling a very Scarran snarl from him. He thrust into her, their bodies joined to the hilt. He held her there, buried deep inside her, letting the heat of her sink into his flesh. This was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Sikozu was unlike any other woman he'd taken into his confidence, or his bed.

Sikozu felt filled, completely. The short nails she'd grown dug into the leather of his cooling suit. He was holding her firmly against him, she couldn't move even if she wanted to. She brought her arm from his shoulders, to rest the palm her hand against his cheek. It thrilled, and terrified her, to feel such a connection with him. Looking into his impossibly blue eyes, she sensed that he felt the same. The cold isolation she had surrounded her heart with was slowly thawing out.

Scorpius growled, ready to move. Slowly he pulled out of her, feeling the way her nails dug into the leather of his mask. For each fraction that slipped from her velvety grasp, she clamped down on him, trying to keep him where he was. "Tell me if I cause you any pain," Scorpius muttered, keeping his eyes locked with her. He was half way out of her, stopped, and then thrust back into her quickly.

Sikozu yelped, but not out of agony. The way he slammed into her ignited a cascade of feeling spiraling out from the intimate flesh between her thighs. "Do it again…" she pleaded, draping her arms across his shoulders. Angling her head, she kissed him. The strength Scorpius had thrilled her. Deftly, he lifted her, pulling out of her body leaving on the tip nestled between her nether lips.

Through the haze, Scorpius heard her pleas, and he eagerly complied. His pace increased, wringing cry after cry from his Kalish consort. The emotions he guarded against slipped free, binding him to her more than he thought was safe. As he thrust into her, he snarled, "Remove your bonds." He made sure she could get out of them easily when he secured them to her slender wrists.

Sikozu eagerly complied with his command, but fumbled with the simple latches. Scorpius kept pounding into her, a little harder each time. She cried out, "Yes… Scorpius, yes!" Her body was tightening on him, clamping down as the first waves of her orgasm began to roll through her. Belatedly, Sikozu realized that the cuffs had fallen from her wrists. She could only hold on to him. He was marking her, making her belong only to him.

Scorpius drove into Sikozu one final time, collapsing to his knees while his teeth sought out the crook of her neck. Sinking them home in her flesh, he let her body muffle his roar of release, where she screamed his name. Her body shook, leading him to wrap his arms around her, holding her even closer so that she could feel his form in the same state. He too quaked from the force of his blinding orgasm. Scorpius was faintly aware of her blood filling his mouth from where he bit her. Extricating his fangs from her shoulder, he fell back to the cold floor.

Sikozu felt as if she was seeing stars behind her closed eyes. No other lover she'd taken could have made her body burn in such a manner. Scorpius was a master, and he knew how to play her body. Had he intended to capture her heart? Looking down at him, she couldn't help but return his smile of satisfaction. She planted her hands on his chest, breathing heavily. Sikozu's mind was wonderfully blank. There were no thoughts nagging her. All she could focus on was Scorpius beneath her. With every exhalation, she found her eyes growing heavy, and her body falling forward. Her body scarcely registered Scorpius wrapping his arms around her again.

Scorpius had waited until he was sure Sikozu was well within the grips of sleep before he set about returning himself to his usual armored appearance. Then, with his exhausted Kalish wrapped in a sheet, he carried her from his cell so he might return her to her quarters. He wanted to make sure that upon waking she would be in her bed, and not on the floor of his cell. Though, Scorpius was certain Sikozu wouldn't have minded if she remained there. The side of him that was Sabacean, filled him with emotions that, like any good soldier or spy, he guarded against. They could not rule him, not until his agenda was complete. Why did the universe put Sikozu directly in his path?

 **THREE ARNS LATER:**

Sikozu woke in her bed, comfortably warm under the fur blanket. Reluctantly she opened her eyes, uncertain if she would see Scorpius there. She rolled onto her back, stretched, and sat up holding the russet colored fur to her body. And there he was, sitting at the end of the bed, his back rigid; his armor back in place. Crawling to him, she rested her chin on his right shoulder, her arms slipping around his waist. Sikozu would wait for him to speak. Between them still lingering the pulse of intimacy, but she sensed that he was spinning this interlude around and around in his mind; dissecting it to analyze if he'd made a mistake elevating her from ally to consort.

Scorpius spent the last three arns wondering if he miscalculated with Sikozu. She was a prudent ally, as her interests aligned with his own. They both hated the Scarrans, sought to overthrow their governance. Her interest in him had intrigued him, at first. He didn't know when he'd grown to wanting to see her smile, to hear her voice, or feel her close to him as they conspired to exert their will over their environment. Scorpius couldn't shake this niggling feeling that Sikozu was going to prove his declaration correct. ' _You instantly become the most important one to me.'_ His mind echoed back the very words he used to entice her further to his side. "Have you recovered?" Scorpius asked, not sure if he was referring to her use of her abilities on Katratzi, or his thorough use of her body a short time ago.

Sikozu shifted, resting her cheek on his shoulder this time, "For the most part." Her body was sore, the crook of her neck ached from the vicious bite he'd left on her. A mark she would not soon get rid of. It signified she belonged to him. While she'd been asleep, most of her energy had been restored, but she was not back to one hundred percent. Not yet.

Scorpius gathered Sikozu up, bringing her astride his lap once more. He knew he should hate that he liked having her there. Emotions were weakness, and he couldn't afford weakness while his grand agenda was in the midst of being accomplished. Instantly, his body started to respond to her again. With one arm secure around her waist, Scorpius brought his right hand up, and touched the tips of his gloved fingers to the violent mark her left on her.

Sikozu brought her hand up, placing it over his, "I enjoyed this." She was telling him the truth. The way he dominated her in such a small way, which she knew was only a fraction of what he was capable of, had only driven her passion higher for him. Now, it wasn't only his devious mind she found enticing, but the ecstasy he could ignite inside her as well.

"Hmm…" Scorpius kept his eyes on the wound. Seeing the red angry wound was one more reminded that he didn't know how to be gentle. His tastes were far to brutal, and yet, Sikozu never told him to stop. She gave him no further time to contemplate the mark he'd left on her, as she sealed her lips to his. The taste of her was the sweetest he'd ever had in all his life.

Sikozu placed her hands upon his chest, pushing him back so he lay beneath her. Scorpius brought his hands up to draw down the edge of the blanket covering her torso. She moaned into his wicked mouth the moment he gripped her, his thumbs rubbing back and forth over her sensitive buds. Sikozu was ready to indulge in another round of passionate play with him. As if reading her mind, Scorpius growled darkly, and rolled putting her beneath him. He placed Sikozu in the center of her bed with the blanket draped over her stomach. She gasped, again.

Scorpius went to his knees between Sikozu's open thighs. For this, he was going to remove his gloves so that he could feel her skin against the tips of his fingers. He started at the hollow of her throat, delighting in the dancing of her pulse. Savoring this moment, his fingers traced over her right breast. Instantly, her breathing hitched. "Are my fingers too cold?" Scorpius growled.

"No," Sikozu moaned, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. Her heart skipped a beat, the cold tips of his fingers battling with the fire racing through her flesh. This was the first time he was touching her with his bare hand, and she didn't want it to stop. He touched her again, the tip of his finger barely brushing her sensitive bud. It was enough to send a sharp pulse of pleasure through her, strong enough that her spine bowed.

Scorpius grinned wickedly, delighting in the way her skin flushed. The orange gracing her breasts seemed to darken. He reigned in his desire to run his tongue over her. There would be time enough for him to explore her in all the ways he wanted. Touching her was the most erotic moment he could share with her. Scorpius rubbed his thumb back and forth over her straining bud.

Sikozu dug her fingers into the blanket beneath her. "I want your tongue…" she tried to voice her desires when he applied pressure cutting off her words. Belatedly, she heard the sound of his leather creaking. He leaned over her, his mouth closing over her right nipple. Sikozu cried out, her hand cupping the back of his head, her short nails digging into the leather of his hood. His teeth dug in lightly, erotically.

Scorpius could not resist her invitation. Traveling down her body, he dragged his tongue lower, revealing more of her skin as he dragged the fur from her. Breaking from her momentarily, Scorpius knelt at the foot of her bed where he propped her right foot on the edge, and once more drew her left leg over his shoulder. With a voracious appetite for her, he descended upon her. He plunged his tongue through her folds, tasting their combined release. Ruthlessly, he swirled his tongue around her sensitive nub; this time with the goal of driving her to an even more powerful climax.

Sikozu's back arched, her finger buried in her hair. The sound of her mewling cries echoed on the silence of her quarters. Scorpius speared her with his tongue, flicking it back and forth. Another release was not far away. Her thighs quivered violently, inside the fire built. As the pleasure reached a critical level, her ability to think left her, and the only language she could speak, shout, in was her native tongue. He hit the right spot sending her over the edge of climax. Her heel dug into his back as his hands pressed her hips down into the bed. Every muscle in her body tensed and then with a sigh she relaxed utterly boneless.

Scorpius placed a biting kiss to the inside of Sikozu's right thigh. The quivering muscle teased him, begging to be nipped. Leaving her, he stretched out beside her. Scorpius leaned over her, hips lips taking her in a lazy kiss; the kind he thought beyond his ability to give any female. "You screamed so much, you might not have a voice tomorrow," he teased. Being with her had done much to improve his mood.

"It will be worth it," Sikozu replied, rolling to her side bringing the blanket over her side to chase away the sudden chill in the air. "I am certain I am not the only one screaming on this ship." Because she sensed she could, she brought her left hand up, her index finger tracing his bottom lip. Playfully, he caught her digit between his teeth, lightly biting. Sikozu smiled, unable to help herself.

Scorpius released her finger, letting her return to touching his bottom lip. "I want you to come back to the Command Carrier with me," he stated his desire. Scorpius was not about to leave her behind to face the wrath of this renegade crew.

"You mean that?" Sikozu asked. Staying with Scorpius was just the offer she had been waiting to hear from him..

"Oh, yes," Scopius confirmed. "Braca won't intercept Moya for another two solar days. Plenty of time for you…"

"Yes," Sikozu needed no time to think about it. "There is no place for me here. At most I am an annoyance. With you, I can be useful again."

"You won't regret it," Scorpius assured.

"I know," Sikozu scooted as close to him as she could, as close as his cooling suit would allow, and settled down to sleep. The last thing her mind registered was his arms coming around her and cheek resting against the top of her head.

 **THE END:**


End file.
